narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sasori
Sasori (サソリ), znany również jako Sasori Czerwonych Piasków '(赤砂のサソリ, ''Akasuna no Sasori) jest wnukiem Chiyo oraz członkiem Akatsuki, któremu najpierw partnerował Orochimaru, a potem Deidara. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Sasoriego miało duży wpływa na jego późniejszy rozwój. Urodził się w Suna Gakure w normalnej rodzinie, miał dwoje rodziców oraz babcię. Chłopak był bardzo przywiązany do rodziców. Pewnego razu poszli na misję, na której zginęli. Zabił ich Biały Kieł Konohy, którego Chiyo przeklęła. Babcia nie powiedziała Sasoriemu, że jego rodzice zginęli. Powiedziała mu, że wrócą później i żeby razem na nich zaczekali. Wiele lat po tych zdarzeniach można obserwować rezultaty jej decyzji - w powtarzanym często przez Sasoriego zdaniu "Wiesz, że nie lubię czekać". Pierwsze Lalki Chiyo doglądała wnuka, który z utęsknieniem oglądał szczęśliwe rodziny na ulicy, więc postanowiła nauczyć go technik ich rodziny - lalkarstwa. Wprowadzeniem do początku lekcji była mała kukiełka, bez twarzy, palców i ozdób, która kontrolowana przez thumb|left|Sasori i jego pierwsze lalkiChiyo otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pokoju. Chłopak szybko opanował technikę i zaczął robić własne lalki. Pierwsze z nich wyglądały jak jego rodzice i miały dawać mu ciepło rodzinne i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wygląd Zazwyczaj znajduje się we wnętrzu Hiruko, ubranej w płaszcz Akatsuki. Sasori bez pancerza wygląda jak nastoletni chłopak z krótkimi, czerwonymi włosami oraz rozmarzonym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. Jako dziecko nosił zielone szaty, teraz nosi granatowe spodnie, białe getry, ciemne sandały oraz płaszcz Akatsuki. Na lewym kciuku ma pierścień Król (玉, gyoku) i miał pomalowane na turkusowo paznokcie Jako lalka bitewna Sasori jest uzbrojony. Do pleców ma przymocowaną parę pazurów, cztery uchwyty na zwoje, w otwartej jamie brzusznej ma zawinięty, gruby drut zakończony żądłem. W prawej piersi ma klapkę, którą otwiera, gdy używa ''Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen'.''' Osobowość thumb|Smutny SasoriJako dziecko Sasori wydawał sie zawsze być smutny, ze względu na brak miłości rodzicielskiej i ciepła rodzinnego. Po poznaniu sztuki lalkarskiej stał sie szczęśliwszy, stworzył lalki wyglądające jak rodzice. Jednak one nie mogły dać mu miłości i ciepła, chłopak stał się zimny i pozostawał na uboczu. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że jego serce jest jak lalka, bez żadnych uczuć. Stwierdził, że jeśli Chiyo umarłaby nic by nie poczuł. Pomimo tego, że był okrutny miał bardzo przyziemne spojrzenie na życie, radził sobie z przeszkodami. Rzadko ukazywał skrajne emocje, a nawet jeśli to bardzo krótko. Sasori był znany również z braku cierpliwości, wielokrotnie można było zaobserwować, że nie lubi czekać i nie lubi kazać innym czekać. Jego drugim partnerem w Akatsuki był Deidara, z którym często się sprzeczali. Przyczyną zwad były ich różne poglądy na sztukę. Deidara uważał, Deidaraka jest ulotna, a Sasori uważał, że tylko to, co jest wieczne i będzie również w przyszłości jest sztuką. To ukazywało indywidualizm obojga, Deidara tworzył bomby z gliny, a Sasori laki z ludzi. Wydaje się, że choż nie zgadzali się ze sobą co do tego, czym jest sztuka szanowali nawzajem swoje przekonania. Sasori miał ambicję, by stać sztuką poprzez przemianę w marionetkę, bo myślał, że sztuka jest czymś wspaniałym, co pozostanie na długo. Porzucił tę ambicje, gdy Kankurō powiedział mu, dzięki lalkom, w których tworzenie włożył serce, jest nieśmiertelny. Po tym Sasori poprosił go, by jego pierwsze lalki, Ojca i Matkę, przekazał następnym pokoleniom, po czym odszedł. Godnym uwagi jest także to, że był gotów zaakceptować poglądy innych ludzi na różne tematy, w odróżnieniu od Deidary, który uparcie stał przy swoim. Umiejętności Władca lalek thumb|Znak firmowy SasoriegoUcząc się pod okiem mistrzyni sztuki laleczkarstwa Sasori opanował tworzenie lalek oraz walkę nimi do perfekcji, aż w końcu przerósł swojego mistrza. Stworzył wiele pomysłowych lalek; kiedy jeszcze był w Suna Gakure stworzył trzy lalki, których używa Kankurō i miał 298 innych lalek w swojej osobistej kolekcji. Jako mistrz sztuki laleczkarstwa ma przewagę nad innymi lalkarzami, zwłaszcza jeśli przeciwnik używa zrobionych przez niego lalek, co widać podczas jego walki z Kankurō. Sasori umie manipulować marionetkami z niewiarygodną prędkością, dopóki ruchy jego palców nie zostaną zakłócone, tak jak było w walce z Sakurą Haruno. Sasori w lalkach instalował bronie dalekosieżnę, co dawało mu tytuł eksperta w walkach długodystansowych. Sasori może również używać żywych ludzi jako marionetki, bez względu na ich wolę, pod warunkiem, że osoba jest wystarczająco osłabiona. Jego lalki były tak rozwinięte, że stworzył techniki, które posiadały jedynie wartość artystyczną. Sam Deidara przyznał, że z ich dwójki to lalkarz jest silniejszy. Sasori był znany z opanowania Sekretnej Czerwonej Techniki. Umiejętności Sasoriego pozwoliły mu zabić Trzeciego Kazekage, który był uważany za najsilniejszego shinobiego w historii Suny, choć Sasori przyznał, że miał mały problem z pokonaniem go. Ludzka marionetka Lalki Sasoriego były unikalne i ponadprzeciętne, gdyż były wykonywane z ciał wciąż żywych ludzi. Te ludzkie lalki były bardziej wszechstronne niż normalne, ponieważ oprócz tego, że było w nich zainstalowane wiele niebezpiecznych urządzeń ( tak jak w regularnych marionetkach), miały one również możliwość korzystania z czakry i wykonywania ninjutsu. Jeśli żywa osoba posiadała jakieś Kekkei Genkai lub techniki lalka z niej wykonana również posiada te umiejętności. Hiruko thumb|left|Hiruko Hiruko to pierwsza lalka Sasoriego, którą widzimy w serii. Używał jej zarówno jako pancerza, jak i broni, kontrolowanej od wewnątrz, eliminując w ten sposób słabość lalkarza, polegająca na tym, że jest on oddzielony od broni i narażony na atak. Gdy Sasori znajdował się w Hiruko mówił niskim i ochrypłym głosem. Jest to jego ulubiona lalka, która jest z nim podczas prawie całej działalności w Akatsuki i nosi płaszcz Akatsuki oraz kapelusz. Sasori używa Hiruko tak często, że wielu osobom wydawało się, że jest to jego prawdziwa postać. Z drugiej strony Orochimaru zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest prawdziwe oblicze Sasoriego, co oznacza, że widział go bez pancerza, gdy należał jeszcze do organizacji. Podczas speciala na końcu odcinka widać, że Deidara również widział prawdziwą postać lalkarza, gdy ten konserwował Hiruko. Hiruko ma długi, mechaniczny ogon, przypominający ten, który posiadają skorpiony (jest to nawiązanie do jego imienia, Sasori znaczy "skorpion"), który wychodzi z ust maski demona, która ma na plecach. Chiyo powiedziała, ze maska jest ostatnim dodanym elementem do lalki, który miał ochraniać słaby punkt lalki. Ogon działał jako główna broń Hiruko i był nasączony trucizną. Ogon był także używany jako dodatkowa obrona, wirował wokół jego ciała z dużą prędkością. Lewe ramię lalki zostało wyposażone w wyrzutnię zatrutych igieł, podobnie jak usta. Tylko w anime jest powiedziane, ze Hiruko to ludzka marionetka, stworzona z słynnego shinobiego Piasku. W mandze było powiedziane, że to zwykła marionetka. Trzeci Kazekage thumb|Sasori i Trzeci Kazekage Ulubioną ludzką marionetka Sasoriego był Trzeci Kazekage, który posiadał unikalne Kekkei Genkai, Żelazny Piasek. Po zmieszaniu Piasku z trucizną Sasori otrzymywał bardziej niebezpieczne krawędzie. Żelazny Piasek może być także użyty do wypełnienia spoin innych lalek, przez co je unieruchamia. Ze względu na to Kekkei Genkai Sasori nie potrzebuje wielu metalowych broni. Prawa ręka marionetki posiadała szereg zatrutych igieł, a lewa ręka może się otworzyć i przyzwać tysiące marionetkowych ramion, by zaatakowały cel. Ramiona te mogły rozgnieść przeciwnika, były zdolne do emisji trującego gazu i uwolnienia przewodów, które ciągnęły za sobą przeciwnika w toksyczny dym. Jeśli któreś ramiona były odcięte, inne pojawiały się na ich miejsce. Prawdziwa postać - Skorpion thumb|left|Sasori jako lalkaChociaż Sasori ma trzydzieści pięć lat zachował wygląd nastoletniego chłopca. Zawdzięcza on go temu, ze przerobił siebie na lalkę. Z wyjątkiem serca całe jego nowe ciało było kukłą. W jamie brzusznej miał zawinięty na żerdzi gruby drut zakończony żądłem, którym Sasori mógł atakować i mógł go wycofać w razie potrzeby. Przyczepiony do jego pleców był uchwyt na cztery zwoje, w których przechowywał marionetki. Sasori dodał także parę żerdzi z tyłu, każdą wyposażoną w pięć dużych ostrzy, które mogą kręcić się jak śmigła oraz rurę do każdej ręki, z który wydobywa się potężna fala ognia, o temperaturze wystarczającej do skruszenia skały, lub, w anime, strumień wody pod ciśnieniem wystarczającym, aby mógł przeciąć głaz. Mimo ogromu broni, Sasori przechowuje je (i swoja prawdziwą formę) ukryte pod płaszczem Akatsuki, który jest na tyle obszerny, ze udaje się to bez problemu. Co ciekawe, przy użyciu "siebie", Sasori miał oczy szeroko otwarte, co nadawało mu trochę fanatyczny wygląd, natomiast przed ukazaniem swojego marionetkowego ciała jego oczy zawsze były trochę przymknięte, czyniąc go spokojnym i wstrzemięźliwym. Sasori przyznał, ze nie używał "siebie" od chwili przystąpienia do Akatsuki, aż do walki z Chiyo i Sakurą Haruno. W prawej części klatki piersiowej została zainstalowana klapka, która pozwala mu na wykonanie Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen. Technika ta dała mu ogromną przewagę nad innymi lalkarzami oraz pozwoliła podbić kraj. W lewej części klatki piersiowej skorpiona jest cylinder, w którym znajduje się jedyna żywa część Sasoriego, bez której nie mógłby kontrolować chakry, jego serce. thumb|Cylinder z sercem SasoriegoSerce Sasoriego było jego jedyną żywą częścią, jego ciało lalki było praktycznie niezniszczalne, co pozwoliło mu przetrwać trującą mgłę Kankurō, jak również ciosy Sakury. Był również w stanie walczyć bez przeszkód, które zwykle wpływają na organizm człowieka, takich jak zmęczenie, niewydolność mięśni, utrata krwi, rany, ból. Kiedy został rozczłonkowany mógł po prostu złożyć części z powrotem razem z wznowić walkę. Dodatkowo może przełożyć swoje serce do innej laki w ciągu krótkiej chwili, co pozwalało mu zamienić uszkodzone lub unieruchomione ciało na sprawniejsze. W mandze zasugerowano, że stworzył więcej niż jedną lalkę mająca jego wygląd. Rdzeń był jego jedyną słabością, a zniszczenie oznaczałoby śmierć Sasoriego. Po jego śmierci Kankurō zabrał skorpiona i używa go jako swojej marionetki. Inteligencja Sasori wielokrotnie wykazał się przebiegłością i zaradnością, gdy był w stanie poradzić sobie z wieloma typami pułapek i błędnymi wskazówkami. Jest również pokazany jako świetny analityk, będący w stanie szybko określić mocne i słabe strony metody walki oponenta. Podobnie jak jego babcia, Sasori ma wielką wiedzę na temat ludzkiego ciała, co można zobaczyć na przykładzie Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu i jego mistrzostwie w tworzeniu różnego rodzaju trucizn. Jego bronie nasączone były unikalnymi truciznami, z których jedno zatrucie mogło spowodować śmierć po trzech dniach cierpienia. Sasori początkowo uważał, że to zatrucie jest nieuleczalne, ale później, ku Jego zaskoczeniu, Sakurze udało się przyrządzić antidotum; sam Sasori wiedział, że przyrządzenie odtrutki wymaga dużej precyzji, bez miejsca na omyłki, co uważał za coś trudnego nawet dla niego. Statystyka ''Część II Porwanie Gaary thumb|Sasori i Deidara w drodze do Suny Na początku Serii II Sasori, ukryty w Hiruko, powrócił do swojej dawnej osady, Sunagakure, wraz z Deidarą w celu porwania Jinchūriki Shukaku, a piątego Kazekage, Gaarę. Członkowie Akatsuki łatwo przeniknęli przez obronę, gdyż osada została zdradzona przez agenta Sasoriego, Yūrę. Po tym, jak Deidara pokonał Gaarę i wraz z Sasorim chcieli udać się do kryjówki Akatsuki, jego starszy brat, Kankurō, próbował zatrzymać duet Akatsuki. Sasori pozwolił Deidarze pójść dalej samemu i szybko pokonał Kankurō, prawie go zabił i zniszczył jego lalki. Po tym, jak członkowie Akatsuki oddzielili Shukaku od Gaary w kryjówce Akatsuki i zapieczętowali Go, Deidara i Sasori zostają. Gdy pojawia się Drużyna 7 z Chiyo Deidara używa zwłok Kazekage jako przynęty i jaskinie opuszczają za nim Naruto i Kakashi, a Sasori zostaje, by walczyć z Sakurą i Chiyo. Wkrótce po rozpoczęciu pojedynku Sakurze, kontrolowanej przez Chiyo, udaje się zniszczyć Hikruko. W chwile potem dziewczęta mogą zobaczyć prawdziwe oblicze Sasoriego, który krótko droczy się z babcią, po czym wyjmuje "asa z rękawa", czyli zwój z kanji "san" (三, znaczy "trzy"), w którym thumb|Trzeci Kazekage i jego Żelazny Piasekzapieczętowany jest Trzeci Kazekage. Sasori zaatakował SakuręTrzecim, z którego ramienia wysunęły się różne ostrza. Chiyo zatrzymała atak ogonem Hiruko, który rozleciał się na kawałki. Po tym z ramienia Trzeciego uwolnił się mnóstwo mechanicznych ramion, które zaatakowały Sakurę. Udało jej się uniknąć zetknięcia z tą bronią. Sasori, chcąc oddzielić Sakurę od Chiyo, posłużył się gazem trującym, jednak Sakura wstrzymał oddech, co ją uratowało. Haruno odegnał mgłę wybuchową notka, po czym zaatakowały ją kunaie. W odpowiedzi na to Chiyo przyzwała dwie lalki, Ojca i Matkę, po czym rozegrała się regularna walka lalek, w wyniku której wszystkie mechaniczne ramiona uległy zniszczeniu. Sasori użył Satetsu Shigure, które zablokowało ramiona Ojca i Matki, a także w chwilę później ramię Chiyo. Następnie używa on Satetsu Kesshū, którego Haruno skutecznie unika. Następstwem tego jest użycie Satetsu Kaihō, które niszczy jaskinie oraz rani Sakurę. Sakura upada, na co Sasori mówi Chiyo, że po zatruciu trucizną znajdująca się na żelazie ciało drętwieje i zgon następuje po trzech dniach. Nie każąc młodej kunoichi czekać na zgon atakuje ją Trzecim Kazekage, którego dziewczyna niszczy potężnym uderzeniem. Potem lalkarz zauważa, że trucizna nie działa i że dziewczyna jest sanitariuszką. Jest pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności. Zdejmuje płaszcz i oznajmuje, że dawno do walki nie używał "siebie". Atakuje Sakurę i Chiyo najpierw strumieniem ognia, płynącym z rur w rękach, a następnie zatrutym żądłem, którym rani Haruno. Potem kieruje się w stronę emerytki, jednak Sakura złapała za sznur z żądłem i zatrzymała go kawałek przed Chiyo, a następnie przyciągnęła go do siebie i uderzyła, przez co rozleciał się na kawałki. Sasori złożył się w całość, a Chiyo przyzwała Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū. Sasori powiedział, że to niezwykła technika i że słyszał, że z jej pomocą Chiyo podbiła zamek, po czym przywołał sto lalek i powiedział, że za ich pomocą podbił kraj. Jego thumb|left|Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen następnym ruchem jest Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen, po czym armie lalek nacieraja na siebie. Trzy lalki kierowane przez Chiyo wykonują Sanbō Kyūkai, które zasysa laki Sasoriego między nie. Gdy technika zawodzi, Sakura niesie emerytce pomoc i niszczy lalki Sasoriego uderzając w nie pięściami. Następnie Chiyo podaje Sakurze kulkę i każe użyć jej na Sasorim. Haruno rzuca kulką, która w locie staje sie paszczą i przytwierdza kukłę do ściany. Gdy Chiyo upada za nią powstaje lalka podobna do Sasoriego, z cylindrem w piersi, i zamachuje się kataną, jednak nie rani nią babci, a przebija thumb|Przebity SasoriSakurę, która stanęła w jej obronie. Gdy Sasori skupia swoją uwagę najpierw na Chiyo, która oddała odtrutkę Sakurze, a potem na ranną, która trzymała miecz, serce Sasoirgo zostaje przebite. Chiyo wykonuje technikę transmigracji, by uleczyć Sakurę. Po walce trójka rozmawia o rzeczach dla Sasoriego trywialnych, a dla Sakury ważnych, jak życie ludzkie, po czym Sasori stwierdza, ze nie jest ani człowiekiem, ani lalką. Na sam koniec Sasori robi coś, co nazwał bez sensu i wyjawia Sakurze informację o spotkaniu ze szpiegiem, który przebywa u Orochimaru. Sasori ginie w objęciach lalek, które miały mu zapewnić ciepło rodzinne i szczęście, a przyniosły jedynie ból i śmierć. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi thumb|Sasori przyzwany przez KabutoGdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madarę, zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki, a jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki : Deidarę, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu.Sasori został przydzielony do Oddziału Zasadzek, w którym byli m.in. Deidara i Shin. Podczas rozmowy z nimi oraz z Kabuto i Madarą, mistrz marionetek wyśmiewa Akatsuki w związku z tym, ilu członków Brzasku zginęło i kto nim teraz dowodzi. Następnie wyrusza na misję, gdzie spotyka Wydział Ataku z Zaskoczenia. Nawiązuje rozmowę z Kankuro, przy czym twierdzi, że posiadł thumb|left|Sai atakuje Deidarę i Sasoriego.doskonałe ciało i Kankuro nie jest w stanie go pokonać, jednak młody Shinobi staje do walki i po pewnym czasie przejmuje władze nad ciałem Sasoriego. Brat Kazekage tłumaczy Sasoriemu, że on już osiągnął nieśmiertelność, poprzez swoje dzieła. Kankuro powiedział mu, że dzięki temu, że w stworzenie swoich pierwszych lalek włożył serce i duszę jego część będzie zawsze w nich żyła. Sasori dzięki temu, że osiągnął to, czego zawsze pragnął odszedł. Ciekawostki *Sasori znaczy "Skorpion". *Miał taką samą datę urodzin co autor mangi. *Walka z Sasorim była najdłuższą walką w anime. *Ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531 rozdziałem mangi) wykazał, że Sasori zajmuje 8 miejsce z wynikiem 3152 głosów. *Orochimaru i Sasori (którzy swego czasu byli partnerami w Akatsuki) mieli wiele wspólnego: **Śmierć rodziców drastycznie wpłynęła na ich charakter. **Obydwoje eksperymentowali na ludziach ze swojej wioski. **''Oboje uciekli ze swojej wioski i dołączyli do Akatsuki.'' **Obydwoje zabili Kazekage i obydwoje są odpowiedzialni za śmierć trzeciego Kage swojej wioski. **Imiona obydwóch są związane z jadowitymi zwierzętami. **Dla obydwóch pracował Kabuto jako szpieg. **Obaj używali swoich kage w walce. *Sasori jest spod znaku skorpiona, tak jak jego imię przetłumaczone na polski. *W walce ze swoją babcią i Sakurą specjalnie nie uniknął uderzenia, przez co zginął. *Sasori nie potrzebuje żywności. *Sasori ukończył 72 misje dla wioski: 5 rangi D, 12 - C, 16- B, 29 - A, 10 - S *Wszystkie jego marionetki są ubrane w to samo : Czerwony marszczony płaszcz. *Najsilniejszą osobą w wiosce piasku jest Kazekage , a za najpotężniejszego ze wszystkich cieni wiatru uważany był Trzeci Kazekage ( czyli był najsilniejszym ninja wioski ) . Skoro Sasori go pokonał to znaczy , iż to właśnie on był najpotężniejszym ninja w swojej wiosce i kraju. Cytaty *''"Sztuka jest czymś, co przetrwa z pięknem i gracją. Prawdziwa sztuka jest wiecznym pięknem."'' *''"Jako, że nie lubię czekać ani zmuszać ludzi do czekania - skończę to szybko."'' *''"Lalkarz bez marionetek jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem."'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku